To Mom-With Love
by snoopykid
Summary: Mother's Day fic: It has been about four years since the accident that claimed the lives of the king and queen, but Anna still celebrated Mother's Day anyway alone. She hopes to change that and celebrate it with Elsa and Kristoff, however they do not seem to remember what day it is. Will she still be alone or will they remember and celebrate with her? Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Yea so anyway I have one more chapter in 'Phantom Agony' and the epilogue to do that. This is just a story that came to mind since Mother's Day is tomorrow. So this is going to be a two shot. Hope y'all like it.

**To Mom- With Love**

Anna hesitates for a moment as she stops just shy of a few steps before she enters the dining room. She knows that she shouldn't have to worry about the lonely atmosphere that she had grown accustomed to. It has been just shy of a year since Elsa had exposed her powers to not only her sister, but to all of Arendelle. In fact, Anna mused to herself, it would be officially a year since the Great Freeze next month. However she bites her lip as she is brought back to her current dilemma. She wanted to ask both Elsa and Kristoff to join her tomorrow, but she was afraid of what they might say…at least she is afraid of what Elsa would say or rather do. She might lock-

No, Anna thinks firmly as she squashes that thought to the deeps cravens of her mind, Elsa promised…she wouldn't do that to me again. Taking a few deep breaths she places a smile on her lips and enter the dining room, "Hey there feisty pants!" She heard Kristoff's voice as he waves her over to the table.

"Hello Anna," she sees her sister at the head of the table giving her a gentle smile.

Anna smiles back, "Hey guys." She says taking the seat on her sister's right hand which was also directly across from her boyfriend, "How was your day?"

"Busy and still not done with the paperwork for trade agreements." Elsa said as the first course is being served to them.

Anna frowns, "Oh sorry to hear that." Then she brightens up, "Well at least you can have a day off tomorrow. Speaking of which I wanted to know if you guys wanted to-" She adds hoping that her sister is able to remember what tomorrow was.

Elsa frowns as she immediately cuts Anna off from her forming question, "I am sorry Anna, but I do not see that happening."

"What? Why?" Anna asked shock hoping that her sister was joking. Surly she knew what tomorrow was, hoping that her elder sister would recognize the look she was giving her.

Apparently that was not the case, "I have way too much to do with paperwork and possible new trade agreements, especially with summer approaching. You know how great of an opportunity for the kingdom this will be?"

Anna just nodded with slight defeat, however if any of them noticed, they did not comment. So she turned to Kristoff, "How about you? How was your day?"

"Long. I have been busy packing." Kristoff answers as they finish up the soup and then the servers started serving the main course.

"Packing? What for?" Anna asked confused as all previous plans that she wanted to do for tomorrow with him and along with her sister is being thrown out the window.

Kristoff looked up from his soup to look at Anna, "Yea remember I told you I had to work Sunday, you know for Paul. So he could help take care of the newborn."

Damn it, Anna internally groaned, that is right…Paul recently became a father, "Oh right…I flaked on that."

Now picking up on the disappointment in her tone, both Elsa and Kristoff shared a look, "Uhm…everything ok Anna?" Elsa asked as she took notice of Anna's defeated and disappointment posture.

"Yes," Anna said quickly trying to recover, "everything is peachy. Just peachy perfect." Oh it was perfect alight, she thought to herself bitterly, perfectly…well perfect…

Elsa and Kristoff again looked at each other as Anna started picking at the potatoes on her plate not looking at them. For a moment no one spoke, that is until Kristoff decided to break it, "How was your day?"

"It was alright. I went into town with Olaf to visit the kids and did some shopping." Anna responded trying not to think about tomorrow. She was hoping that this year would be different, however it appeared as though it was going to be like it was for the past three years.

"Find anything good?" Elsa asked curiously as she took a bite of her chicken.

Anna nodded as she swallowed and took a sip of her drink, "Yea I did actually. I got some chocolate and uhm…other stuff…"

If this was any other time, Anna would have burst out laughing at Elsa's face as soon as she mentioned chocolate. Her ice blue eyes lit up as if someone had said that Christmas was coming early, "What kind of chocolate? Is it like those others that you had gotten? Because those were like heaven on Earth."

Kristoff shook his head in amusement, "You both always believe that any type of chocolate is like heaven on Earth." Ever since he started living in the castle a few months ago, he and Elsa had become really close friends and felt perfectly at ease when they would occasionally banter with one another. However of course this was only done in the privacy of their very close knit circle: i.e. in the presence of Anna, Olaf, Sven, Kai, and Gerda.

Elsa faced him and scowled, "Not all types of chocolate. I mean there are some that should not have even been created. Like what was that one flavor with the goo inside that you brought last time?"

Anna thought for a moment, "I do not remember, but I didn't think it was that bad. It had a little bit of a fruity taste to it."

Elsa shuddered, "Not that bad? Anna it tasted terrible."

Anna shrugged not feeling in the mood to argue with her sister, "Whatever, but to answer your previous question I got variety mix of milk chocolate, white chocolate, mint chocolate, and some others." Once again hoping this would give her sister some kind of clue.

However all this went right over Elsa's head as she narrowed her eyes, "And pray tell baby sister…you going to share this special variety package?"

Anna smiled deciding to just give it up as she stood from the table, "Nope." She responded by popping the 'p', "I am actually going to turn in for the night."

"You feeling ok? They are about to serve dessert. You never miss dessert." Kristoff said looking at his girlfriend in concern.

Elsa's playful mood shifted to also one of concern as she watched her sister closely as the strawberry blonde responded, "Yea it just feels like it has been a long day."

Elsa knew something was wrong right away as Anna never in a million years have been known to turn down dessert, "Are you sure everything is ok?"

"Yea seriously guys I am fine." Going over to the other side of the table Anna hugged Kristoff around the neck from behind, "In case I do not catch you in the morning. Enjoy your day." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then proceeded over to her sister and hugged her as well, "Night sis. Try not to work too hard."

"Yea I will try not to." Elsa said slowly trying to return the smile.

They watched as Anna left the room and once she was out of sight, Kristoff asked, "Did we miss something?"

"I do not know honestly." Elsa said as the servants served cheese cake. Sharing another glance the Queen and the Ice Master began eating.

In the meantime Anna paced the length of the portrait room. She did not know how to feel about any of this, "I do not know what to do Joan. I mean did she or they really forget?" Pausing she shook her head, "Scratch that. Kristoff I can understand…maybe trolls do not celebrate Mother's day. I never really asked him before…but I kind of wanted this year to be special you know?"

Sighing she sat laid on the couch and looked up at her 'friend', "But Elsa? Really? I mean does she really not know what tomorrow is, or is she ignoring it? I mean I do not even think she has visited them. It is going to be like four years since their passing, and I still go see them from time to time, but it is Mother's Day tomorrow…" Anna trailed off as she sat up, "Do I mention anything to her or just do what I have been doing for years now?" The only answer she got was silence as she stood up. Frowning at the portrait she exited the room and sighed, perhaps with everything that has happened it was best not to push her sister to remembering what tomorrow would be- after all no need for another eternal winter right?

She woke up to the birds chirping merely outside her window, which signaled that it was early in the morning. Stretching her muscles, Anna got up and started to begin her day. She was in no particular rush as she changed into her light spring green dress, with her brown riding boot, and did her hair in her normal pig tails. Smiling to herself in the mirror she then proceeded to take out two packages- one was wrapped in green paper that had an envelope taped to it and the other wasn't wrapped at all. Sighing she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Princess Anna?" Anna turned around at the sound of the female voice that caught her attention.

"Gerda, hi!" Anna greeted as she tried to hide the wrapped package behind her back.

The older woman smiled, "Nice to see you up on this lovely morning instead of sleeping it away like you normally do."

Anna returned the smile. Gerda had become like a mother to her since the accident and always kept her company. She had also been known to give great advice and always listened whenever she would complain about Elsa, or even about her parents in general, "Well you know me…"

No other explanation was needed as the woman looked at the Princess. She knew what was on the agenda for today, "Yes I do, and let me be the first to say that she would be so proud of the young woman you have become my dear." She rested a hand on Anna's shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes, "She would be so proud of the both of you."

Anna could feel her eyes water as she in took a shaky breath, "You really think so?"

"I know so dear. I really know so."

Anna enveloped the woman in a hug and she returned it just as much as Anna gave it. Once they broke away Anna whipped a tear that started to fall down her cheek and handed the older woman the wrapped gift, "Here. I got this for you."

Gerda smiled just as she always did when Anna gave her a gift, "Princess you really shouldn't-"

"You have been saying that for four years now and I will say that I have looked to you as my mother since the accident and I do not think she minds if I give you a present." Anna said smiling brightly, "In fact I think she is thanking you for looking out for us all this time…me especially since I am…well me."

"And do not ever change," Gerda said as she started to open the card.

Anna waited patiently as the older woman read the card and then unwrapped the box, "Oh these look delicious." She said smiling to the princess. She remembered when the gates were still closed and Anna would pick some flowers for her before going to visit her parents. It was the only thing that Elsa gave her unspoken permission to do at the time when the gates were remained closed.

"I didn't really know what kind of chocolate you liked, so I got you a variety of kinds." Anna said nervously, "I hope you like them."

Gerda smiled and gave Anna another hug, "I will love them. I think next to you and your sister, I love chocolate the most."

"Just do not let Elsa get her hands on them." Anna said winking as they pulled apart, "If anyone needs me-"

"Tell them not to need you." Gerda finished as she watches Anna walk down the hall. Gerda smiled until Anna rounded the corner and then looked at the chocolates. Looking around she opened the box and pulled one out and studied it closely before taking a small bite; to which as soon as it hit her taste buds she groaned with pleasure. Anna is right, Queen or no Queen Elsa would never get her hands on this box. However as soon as she thought about the young ruler, she began to wonder why Elsa was not with Anna today. She thought for sure Elsa would want to spend this day with her younger sister seeing as they missed out on thirteen years of being together, plus the three years without their parents.

Frowning she knows that Anna shouldn't be alone on this day anymore, so looking up at the ceiling she prays for some guidance as to have the strength as she hunts down the Snow Queen to rectify this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

So holy crap! I do not know how many of you watch Once Upon A time, but omg! Frozen is coming to Once! I just saw Elsa and totally went all spastic with excitement! Well as for how that news relates to this…well it doesn't. Just know that I am totally happy and this is part two of this two shot! Thanks for the favs and follows and reviews.

**To Mom- With Love**

"Come in!" Elsa called out as she heard a knock on her study door. She knew it couldn't be Anna, because it was not their knock. However when she looked up she saw it was Gerda, "Hello Gerda. Is there something I could help you with?"

The older woman smiled as she bowed before the young Queen, "I was just wondering if you would like to have lunch in the dining room or in here."

Elsa paused in her writing, "It is lunch time already?"

"Yes it is. Also I saw the Ice Master returning from his trip early." Gerda said smiling lightly, however the smile fell just a bit.

Elsa cocked an eyebrow, "Is there something the matter? Is Kristoff ok?"

"He seemed fine, but no your majesty everything is ok." Gerda responded, "Just thinking is all."

"Oh well then please take this to Anna, this is more her job than it is mine and please tell Kristoff and Anna I will meet them in the dining room in ten minutes." Elsa requested handing a thick stack of parchment to the woman.

Gerda briefly saw the heading and knew it was for the festival that would mark the one year anniversary of the Thaw. Anna had begged to be put in charge of any and all festivities, so Elsa had given Anna that position. Elsa returned to the small remaining stack, but Gerda did not move to leave. Before she could speak Elsa looked up and was about to question if there was anything else, when there was another knock, "Come in." Elsa said not tearing her eyes away from the woman.

Kristoff entered the room with a smile, "Hello Elsa…Gerda."

"Hello." The women replied.

"I thought you had to work all day." Elsa said.

Kristoff took a seat in the chair across from the Queen, "Well I got there and they told me to leave. That they had everything covered. So I left and decided to spend the rest of the day with Anna…speaking of which," he turned to face Gerda knowing that Elsa had been in the study all day, "I was looking for Anna, but so far I have not seen her. Have you?"

Elsa looked startled and when she looked at Gerda, the older woman felt guilty, "That is what I was going to tell you your majesty, when you requested that I tell Anna you would be joining her for lunch."

"Is my sister ok?" Elsa asked worried as light frost started to form on the walls.

Kristoff was feeling the same way as he looked at the older woman, who Anna had told him became like a mother figure to her. He watched as the woman spoke softly, "Princess Anna is not here. She has gone to visit them like she had done every year on this date."

"Them?" Elsa and Kristoff asked, not quite catching on to the woman's meaning of the Princess's behavior.

"Your parents," Gerda said looking away, not meeting the Queen's shocked expression, "she had always visited them on this day."

"This day? What is so special about-?" Elsa stopped herself mid-question as it suddenly came to her, "Oh my god…" she groaned as she hid her face in her hands.

"What? What is today?" Kristoff asked confused.

"Mother's day Kristoff." Elsa said looking at the mountain man.

His face went from confusion to mortified understanding in a split instant, "Oh god…Bulda is going to kill me!"

"You celebrated this day with the trolls?" Elsa asked surprised.

"I was eight when they adopted me. I was old enough to know when Mother's Day was and well…she was my mother." Kristoff explained, "Oh man she is going to kill me though!"

This led back to their current predicament as Elsa shook her head as she re-hid her face in the palms of her hands, "Poor Anna, you mean to tell me she has celebrated this day ever since they…"

"Yes, she has always gone to visit them. She left after she gave me my present." Gerda said softly to them.

"When did she leave?" Kristoff asked softly.

"Early this morning." Gerda responded just as softly, "She normally comes back sometime around dinner."

"So she might still be there then." Elsa said getting up quickly causing her neat stack to fall to the floor.

No one took notice of the papers however, and Elsa ran to the door followed by Kristoff and Gerda, "Wait a minute." Kristoff called as he grabbed the Queen's arms bringing her to a halt.

"Kristoff, I need to go to her. I have let her down one too many times already." Elsa said pleadingly.

"Well I am coming too, however…" He looked to Gerda, "Did Anna take anything with her?"

"Just her gift, but I think that is it."

Kristoff smiled sadly and looked back at the Queen, "I will meet you over by Sven in ten minutes." He ran off down the hall.

Elsa shook her head and walked over to the window. She looked out to see a bright and sunny day, it was mocking her and she knows it, "It is not your fault." She did not look as Gerda spoke to her.

"What kind of sister am I to not notice?" Elsa asked as she watched as a bird flew to the nearest branch which was near the window.

Gerda placed a hand on the young woman's shoulders, "Princess Anna is not one to let other people know that she is hurting, she is the type of person that does not want to place burdens on others." Elsa looked at the older and wise woman, "You were not in a good place, but neither was she."

"And that is what makes this so much worst." Elsa said sadly, "Half the stuff she has gone through, she should not have had to. It was not her burden to bear."

Gerda turned fully to face the young monarch, "That may be true, but what's done is done. You cannot look back anymore. Your mother would not want you to keep looking back."

Elsa smiled and gave the older woman a hug, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now," Gerda pulled away and looked at the Queen, "go find your sister."

Elsa smiled and started to walk in the direction Kristoff had taken. After taking a few steps, she paused and faced back towards the older woman. Gerda gave her a confused look as Elsa rolled her hands around and when she was done there was a beautiful rose made of ice. Elsa held it out and Gerda gingerly took it, "Happy Mother's Day…and thank you." Gerda nodded and Elsa swiftly took off. The older woman turned back to the window as she fingered the ice rose in her hands, marveling at how she had two beautiful surrogate daughters, "Happy Mother's Day indeed, your majesty…" She spoke softly referring to the former queen, "they will be fine."

A gentle breeze blew past the window almost as if saying, "Thank you."

In the meantime Anna was lying in the grass looking up at the beautiful clear sky, "And you should have seen her face when I did that stunt! I mean it was funny, but I felt really bad after." She looked over to her horse, Pharis. He was also lying in the grass seemingly asleep, "I mean Ian taught me the stunts, but…well…"

Anna looked back up at the sky, "I am rambling I know. You know I was hoping that I would introduce you…well both of you to Kristoff finally. I mean we have only been seeing each other for a year, I mean you two have to meet eventually." Anna paused and sighed, "Then there is Elsa. I was hoping that you guys would reconnect. But I guess it is another banner year."

"Anna!" Anna jumped as she saw Kristoff, Elsa, and Sven approaching her. Quickly getting up, she straightened herself out just as Elsa pulled her into a tight hug, "I am so sorry Anna!"

"Whoa hey, it's ok sis."

"No it is not ok! All this time you have had to deal with so much and I was not by your side, especially…" Elsa trailed off and looked at the two large stone structures as she pulled away from her sister.

Kristoff came up to them with a picnic basket and placed it down and also hugged Anna, "Hey what are you doing here?" Anna asked pleasantly surprised.

"Turns out they didn't need me and sent me home. I am here now though," He whispered as he gently kissed the top of her head.

Anna blushed and pulled away and turned to face her sister, who was still looking at the stones with regret, "Elsa, you didn't have to come here if you are still-"

"No. No I need to be here…for the both of us like I should have been." Elsa said in a soft yet stern voice. She swallowed and sat down on the patch of grass that Anna had occupied, "Hi Papa…hi Mama." She reaches out and strokes the warm stones, "I am so sorry I wasn't there for you or for Anna, but from now on I will be there."

Anna smiled and joined her sister on the grass along with Kristoff, "So what were you telling them?" Elsa asks gently.

"Just about some of our adventures. Which by the way…" Anna trailed off and hugged Kristoff, "Mama, Papa, this is Kristoff."

Kristoff looked startled and cleared his throat, "Your majesties…pleasure to meet you." Anna and Elsa laughed and he mock glared at them, "It's not funny."

"Oh it is. I mean can you imagine what Mama would do to him if they really met them." Anna asked still chuckling.

"Oh yes, but not as funny if he was introduced formally." Elsa said winking playing along. She cleared her voice to sound like Kai, "Your majesties, may I introduce you to Kristoff Bjorgman, The Pungent Reindeer King."

"Ok now that just hurt," Kristoff said mocking a pout and pointed to his heart, "right here."

"Aw we are sorry." Anna said and gave him a gentle kiss.

When they pulled away he looked thoughtful for a moment and looked into her inquiring eyes, "Ok you are forgiven."

"Yay!"

Elsa shook her head and smiled as she pulled the basket closer to her and began serving out plates and sandwiches. She smiled to herself and laughed along to the missed joke that Anna told Kristoff about when they were younger. Sighing she looked up into the blue sky as a small breeze blew passed her. She swore she could hear her mother's voice, "I love you."

Elsa smiled as she turned back to the conversation. Sharing a smile at Anna she saw her sister mouth a 'thank you' over to her as Kristoff talked about what he did with the trolls on this day. Mouthing a 'you're welcome' back she watched as Anna jumped back into the conversation, "Oh Elsa! Remember that time we made the hideous vase for Mama that one year?"

"Oh that was terrible." Elsa said back, "But that finger painting you did of us was good."

Anna waved her hand, "Oh please you said we looked like pigs in a sweater."

"Well…art is in the eyes of the beholder…" Elsa shrugged as she giggled.

Anan crossed her arms, but allowed Elsa to tell another story as she took a bite out of her sandwich. Also looking up at the sky, she sighed contently and thought 'Happy Mother's Day Mama.'

The sun was starting to set as they started packing up. Kristoff had placed the basket in the sleigh and Anna looked at her satchel and saw something she had forgotten to place over by her mother. It was a folded piece of paper and she walked back over to the stones, leaving Elsa and Kristoff over by Pharis and Sven. Elsa watched as Anna said something to the stones and she watched as she gave each stone a kiss. Walking back over Elsa watched as she whipped her eyes, "You ok? I thought you had fun."

"I did…but I miss her…them." Anna said.

Elsa gave her sister a hug, "I know. I do too, but they are always with us; plus I see Mama every day."

Anna looked at Elsa a bit confused, "You do? Is that another power you have that you have not told us about?"

Elsa laughed, "No you dork of course not." Sobering up she looked at her younger sister seriously, "I see Mama in you."

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Yes really. You are so much like her Anna and she would be so proud of you."

Anna shook her head, "No, they would be so proud of us."

The sister's hugged once more and Anna mounted her horse. Elsa looked back toward the stones, "You coming?" Anna asked.

Kristoff looked between the sisters and said, "Go ahead. I'll wait here for her."

Anna nodded knowing that Elsa wanted a few minutes to herself since she had never had the closure, "See you at home." Anna said gratefully as she directed Pharis away.

Kristoff watched his princess ride off and then turned to find the Queen over by the stones, looking at the paper that Anna had placed there. He could make out her shaking frame so he looked at Sven who gave him an encouraging nod. He sighed and walked over and saw that the paper was a marvelous sketch of their small knit family, "Wow." He spoke impressed.

"She wasn't always this good." Elsa whispered as she saw the writing on the bottom of the paper, "That drawing when she was little looked like pigs in sweaters."

Kristoff laughed softly as Elsa folded the paper, "I will be back Mama…I love you." Elsa kissed her mother's stone, then looked over at her father's, "I love you Papa."

Elsa walked over to Sven after smiling at Kristoff. He cleared his throat, "I will always take care of her…of them. I promise your majesties." He saw the front of the drawing and read the words that Anna had written:

To Mom- you do not have to worry about us anymore. I know what happened and I would not change a thing…well maybe one or two things, but only if it would give us the same results which is being a family again (with a few added people, snowmen, and reindeer). We miss you guys, but we know you are always with us. Happy Mother's Day With love- Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Marshmallow, and Sven.

Kristoff smiled to himself and faced the stones again. Of course he had the trolls as family, but now he has another family to look forward to, "Happy Mother's day your majesty." He whispered and bowed deeply. Turning he walked over to Sven and Elsa and directed Sven home to his princess and to the rest of his family.


End file.
